onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Byojack
New Name This should not have been moved. He was never referred to with this name, nor do we call Rebecca "Riku Rebecca". Also, original version is Byojack so it must be on that unless this talk says otherwise. Mr. Whatever (talk) 00:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. He hung himself with a guitar string (talk) 00:24, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes. No one called him "Byrnndi Byojack". --Klobis (talk) 00:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) World referred to himself and Byojack as the "Byrnndi brothers." 00:51, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Rebecca is a member of the "Riku Family". Mr. Whatever (talk) 00:55, September 3, 2014 (UTC) A fine example of something else that was discussed but not completely related to the subject at hand. We had the Mizuta Twins. Same thing. 00:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) It's exactly the same. She's never referred to as that, and neither is Byojack. The original name was Byojack so you must rename it back until this discussion decides otherwise, by the way. Mr. Whatever (talk) 01:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) The Riku family provides more counter examples than examples. Rebecca, Viola, Scarlet, none of them were referred to by their last name in any way, unlike Byojack, who was called a Byrrndi Brother. There's one dot to connect to see that Byrnndi is his name. 01:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *lowly anon speaking* Rebecca's situation is a little different. As Kyros' daughter, she'd likely adopt Kyros' sur-forename (sans that period during which she forgot that her father existed), even though she's still legitimately the heir to the Riku clan. As for Byojack, it'd be much more plausible that he'd have the same one as his brother. In fact it would be more than logical.....but still speculative, I guess. Of course, they do go by "Byrnndi Bros," but I'm a little conflicted as to the meaning of that. It could just be a name that World adopted for the both of them, on the off-chance that the pair have different family names (seldom happens, but it does). I suppose that's far-fetched, but it has to be accounted for. I'm probably being very tow-headed right now. LordFelix (talk) 01:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Family or not, it's a name he took on, so we treat it the same way we treated Ace and Franky. 01:39, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Nope, exact same case. Byojack is called a Byrrndi brother, and Scarlett (if you want to be technical) is called a member of the Riku Family. This still isn't moved back even though the original name was Byojack. And yep, speculation, as you said Felix. Never in the special does he refer to himself as Byrrndi Byojack. It's speculation. Mr. Whatever (talk) 01:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC) The Mizuta twins never referred to themselves either. The character doesn't have to affirm it him/herself. Byojack never denied it either. Nowhere is there a rule that the character has to affirm on their own. And since you keep citing the Riku family so eagerly, bring it up on their page and stop trying to compare circumstances when they shouldn't be. Relying on exact circumstances as you always do when you have nothing better to go on will only pointlessly drag out arguments. Examine the Byrnndi facts alone and stop trying to equate. 03:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I won't bring it up on their talk page, as the names are correct. They're never called "Riku ___". Yep, I'm the one pointlessly dragging out arguments... 3-1 against. Mr. Whatever (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) It's not "referring to themselves", and it's being referred to anywhere. Mizuta Twins were referred to by their full names in the relevant SBS question. Byojack has never been called "Byrrndi Byojack" anywhere. 05:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) He was called a Byrnndi brother. Not everything has to be a direct statement. 06:36, September 3, 2014 (UTC) It does when it comes to the naming of a character... Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Anything else, or do we close this? Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Supporting "Byrnndi Byojack". Being called a Byrrndi brother is confirmation enough. 15:20, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Then being a member of the Riku Family makes Rebecca "Riku Rebecca". If you don't support that, you're contradicting yourself. Mr. Whatever (talk) 15:51, September 9, 2014 (UTC) It's not the same. An equivalent situation for Rebecca would be if she had a sister, and they were called the "Riku sisters". She and Scarlet could have Kyros's surname for all we know. Viola is definitely "Riku", though. 16:28, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Viola is Viola, just as Byojack is Byojack. If they aren't given an infobox, or called specifically by the names that are trying to be fabricated, they are not the names of the characters. Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:48, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Riku Viola? Nah. Nobody said that (yet), so it would be speculative to do so. Same for Byojack. We thought Corazon would be "Donquixote Corazon", turns out Corazon was just an alias/title for the four suits seat in the crew. See how our speculation became a misjudgement? 17:56, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ^ That was never stated anywhere either. Both are speculations. SeaTerror (talk) 02:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah.... that's still not confirmed, but not relevant to this talk so I'm not going into detail about it. Anybody else have any arguments for this name? Pretty clear majority but there could be a few people lurking and such. Mr. Whatever (talk) 19:52, September 10, 2014 (UTC) We decided on other pages to wait for better confirmations, so I think we can close this now. 18:07, November 14, 2014 (UTC)